death, drugs, and darkness
by Nevi
Summary: Buruma and her parents live a happy life right? No. not even close. Drugs, OD, darkness, and death surrond her. What will happen when shes sent to a new school when she is still mourning over someones death? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

Life in FC

By: Nevi

A/N: Ok………here's the next chapter. I haven't really planned out what I want to happen yet so I'm just thinking of stuff off the top of my head. So here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No………Do I wanna own it? Yes. Shall I ever own it? Probably not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma pulled up into the parking lot of the mall and drove down the isle and pulled into a parking place next to a red porshe. She quickly exited the car and closed the door and ran over to the car as the window rolled down. She smiled at the person inside.

"Hey babe." said a man with spiked black hair.

"Hi Yamcha!" She responded and kissed him on his lips. Not a long passionate kiss just a short peck.

Kaycee pushed Bulma out of the way a little just enough to talk to Yamcha. "Have you seen Spade yet?" she asked.

"No, he didn't come yet K. I was starting to think you two weren't gonna come either." Yamcha said replying to Kaycee.

Kaycee sighed. "So, what stores you wanna hit first?" she asked Bulma.

"I dunno, somewhere where I can get some more clothes of course!" she said as they started to walk away. Bulma suddenly stopped and turned to face Yamcha. "You coming?" She asked her boyfriends who was still in the car.

"No, ill wait here for spade." he answered.

Bulma just nodded and the two girls continued into the mall.

Kaycee and Bulma walked into Weather Vane ((one of my favorite stores!!)) and turned left and started looking around.

Bulma saw a pair of low-rider jeans that were slightly faded in front and flared at her upper calf. She took them off the rack and quickly grabbed 3 pairs of pants and two shirts not caring to look at the size of even glance at what they looked like. She then walked up to the front counter.

"How many?" asked the sales clerk.

"Five." she replied lying.

The sales clerk just nodded and walked her over to the dressing rooms and unlocked the door letting her in.

Bulma walked in and closed the door and hung the clothes up on the rack and grabbed a capsule out of her pocket. She then capsulated the jeans she liked and sat down in the dressing room for five minutes and then threw the capsule in her purse and messed up the clothes a little. Wrinkled them and hung them up differently so it looked like she tried them on.

The sales clerk walked over to her and grabbed the pile of clothes and counted them. There were five. She smiled and walked away.

Bulma walked over to where Kaycee was standing which was in the doorway. Bulma walked over to her. "Ready to go?" she asked her friend.

"Yep, i've got all I want here." K replied.

The two girls then exited Weather Vane and continued to shop in the stores.

******************Three hours later

The two girls looked at each other. "Anywhere else" Asked Bulma.

"Nah, lets just go eat." Replied Kaycee.

"Yeah, i'm sorta hungry anyways." Replied Bulma as her and Kaycee walked towards the food court.

***********************************************

Once they got to the food court they walked over to the closest place to eat what happened to be Mc. Donalds. Bulma walked up to the counter. "Can I have one cheeseburger, a coke……" She paused as ashe looked over to Kaycee who was sitting at their table. "What you want K!!??" she yelled half way across the food court.

"Ummmmmm………..Just get me a CheeseBurger!!" Replied Kaycee.

Bulma nodded. "Another Cheese Burger, a sprite, and a coke."

They man behind the counter nodded and walked to the kitchen and got their food.

He pushed their food to Bulma and she opened her purse. "Its on the house." He replied to this.

"Thank you." she answered and grabbed the tray of their food and walked to their table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So…………..how is it? Good? Bad? Well review!! BTW…………I need a few people to be in my story. If you would like to be in my story just email me at **Nevi_Makoto@emailaccount.com**** and list your name__________(doesn't have to be your real name, just a nick name, pen name, or first name)**

Gender________

Hair color______

Eye color______

Personality_____

Ill accept about 5 or so and they'll be in this fic later on!! So email me and then review!!


	2. Important

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	3. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
